Evil Aunt Rose
by Nancy D
Summary: The story of Aunt Petunia and Lily Potter's older sister Rose...
1. Nancee Wright Alden

Nancee Wright was a good girl. She was very intelligent, funny, happy, and among other things, belligerent. She was a common Muggle as any, but she loved to fantasize. All her life she wanted to write stories about wicked witches and brave adventures. She always had a great imagination. Her belligerence followed her through grade school, causing nearly every teacher to dislike her. That didn't matter to Nancee though, because she was top student in the class, and always succeeded in making her friends laugh, even if it landed her in the headmistress's office on more than one occasion. Besides being the 'class clown,' and arguing with elders at any given chance, Nancee was a very good, kind-hearted little girl with her heart set on writing.   
  
Nancee was to go to college to study language and literature, but when she was 18, she fell in love with a man. This love was so great, that even her love for writing could not break it. She ended up marrying this man called Steve Alden, and basically lived happily ever after. She became pregnant with a child a year later, and vowed that when this child was grown, she would go to college and become a writer. Steve was all right with this, as he was already a rich businessman. Nancee knew that she wouldn't be writing because she needed the money. She would be writing to please herself.  
  
Nancee had a little daughter one July 17 at midnight. She called this daughter Rose, after a character in one of the stories she had written when she was just a child. This character was very pretty with shimmering black hair, and was very smart and powerful. Nancee loved this character, because Rose was a very lovable character. The confusing thing was, especially for Steve who had read the unfinished story about Rose, was that indeed, the story was unfinished! No one knew, not even Nancee herself, what was to become of Rose in the story. If Steve had say in what his daughter would be called, he would not have called her Rose, because the story, though unfinished, was quite spooky. But he did not, and Nancee decided to find out how her story ends by following the life of her daughter Rose. Steve would merely be a character in the life story of Rose Nancy Alden.  
  
  



	2. Steven Matthias's Song

  
  
Steve Alden's family was always well off. He could not honestly tell you what poverty was. But Nancee didn't marry Steve because he was rich. In fact, Steve wanted to marry Nancee before Nancee wanted to marry him. Steve loved Nancee from the moment he set eyes on her. He never forgot that day:  
  
**It was raining. 20-year-old Steven Matthias Alden, as most people called him back then, was stuck in a 6-mile traffic jam on his way home from college. He had been in the car for 4 hours, and he was exhausted. It was near midnight, and his family had expected him home by 11. Steve checked his watch again. 12:02. He was already an hour late, and he was still in the jam. Then it started to poor harder, making it difficult to see. Steven Matthias could hear sirens in the background. There must have been an accident. He began to question himself, "What if I don't make it home?" He was still miles from his hometown. "What if I never see my family again?" That's how bad the weather was.  
A flash of lightning, a boom of thunder, and Steven Matthias saw her. There was a beautiful young woman, wrapped in her pea coat, shivering under a tree. Her blonde hair was soaking wet and blowing in the harsh wind. She had a folder full of papers in her one arm and a broken umbrella in the other. Her face was stained with mud and tears, but Steven Matthias, knowing money when he saw it, knew that this girl was not a peasant. But he did know that she was in trouble, and that he had to help her. From that moment on, Steven Matthias had wanted to marry that girl. He also changed his name to Steve.**  
  
Steve owned a business, but on his spare time, he was a singer and lyricist. Sometimes he would just sit at his piano and sing for hours. Nancee loved it. Steve would write new songs for her all of the time. But the first song he wrote for her, he never shared with her. He wrote it the night of the storm, when he had found her soaking wet under the tree. She said that her old abusive boyfriend dumped her out of the car that night, and she didn't know what to do. The song was a mixture of emotions and reality. If anything, it expressed, in every way, Steve's love for Nancee. If Nancee ever heard it, she would be swept directly off of her feet. It went like this:  
  
"I was in the rain  
all by myself  
I was all alone and lonely.  
I had no one to stand by  
I was me, the one and only.  
I lived my life to 50%,  
Cause I was incomplete.  
I needed someone to fill that space.  
I needed someone to love.  
  
Then God sent down a bolt of lightning  
And stars poured from the sky.  
And riding on the back of that lightning bolt  
Was an angel that was mine  
  
I saw her standing there  
With the stars shooting all around her  
And the lightning flashing behind her  
And I knew that she was mine.  
  
From the moment I laid eyes on her  
I knew that she was mine.  
A rush of excitement, hope and sorrow  
Hit me from behind.  
I temporarily couldn't see  
It was difficult to breathe  
I felt all warm and cozy now - cause I saw that girl.  
Then I started to hyperventilate  
And my mouth tasted just like fuzz  
And my eyes could see clearly once again,  
I saw the angel for what she was.  
  
She was just a little girl  
In the rain  
It was she, the one, the only.  
She had no one to stand by  
She was all alone and lonely.  
She lived her life to 50%  
Cause she was incomplete  
She needed someone to fill that space  
She needed someone to love.  
  
I needed someone to love."  
  
  
Steve never shared his song with Nancee.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Welcome to the World

Rose Nancy Alden was born at midnight on July 17. You might find it interesting to know that Steve was also born at midnight, and if you recall correctly the Harry Potter books, he was born at midnight as well. But that's beside the point.   
  
On the night of Rose's birth, Steve was standing right beside Nancee as she was in labor. He was waiting with her every step of the way. Thoughts kept going through is head. He thought the child would be a boy, in which they would call him Matthias. He pictured looking like Nancee, but with Steve's eyes. Nancee was completely out of it, but every once in a while Steve heard her say, "Matthias," and once, "Audrey." Audrey had been Nancee's mother's name. Steve liked the name Audrey. He began picturing a little version of Nancee with Steve's eyes, running around the table like Steve used to do when he was a kid. "Audrey," he thought. Yes, Audrey would have been a very nice name for a girl child! If only Nancee had thought so when the child was born…  
  
At 11:53, Steve knew that the child was finally coming. Nancee seemed to come back down to earth, and she started howling in pain. After several minutes of hard laboring for Nancee, and intense worry for Steve, the child was finally born, as the clock stroke 12. Steve looked into the little baby's eyes, and instantly memories rushed back to him. He thought of the night when he first met Nancee. How it was raining! And then a line from his song instantly came to him: "a rush of excitement and glee and sorrow hit me from behind," was all Steve could think. His little daughter reminded him so much of the angel he pictured in his song. There was glee and happiness inside of her, but Steve could also sense something else. Something, a feeling, he wouldn't share with Nancee.  
  
In the 2.4 seconds it took Steve to think all of this, Nancee comprehended something of her own. As soon as she had a good look at her daughter, she worked up strength enough to say one word: "Rose." At this word, Steve felt a pang of fear inside his stomach. He instantly recalled the story written by Nancee about a girl called Rose. As he looked at the little girl, and her shiny black hair, he did indeed see Nancee's character Rose. But this made him recall the story, which was unfinished and quite spooky, and the character Rose looked disturbingly like his daughter. He didn't want to call her Rose, no, he didn't. He remembered the part of the story:  
  
"Her black hair lay sleek across her face, her bright green eyes a' twinkling. Little Rose, lay tired on the couch where no one would come near. All alone, she was, with the mark on her face that a man had been there."  
  
Steve could not get that phrase out of his head. He looked up at Nancee who was holding the small girl in her arms, smiling. Nancee had a smile so great on her face; it looked as if all the people in the world who were ever happy had given their happiness to Nancee. As Steve stood there looking at Nancee, he saw that Nancee, with her long blonde hair pulled back from her face that was covered in sweats, her cheeks, pink from hard work, and her eyes, gray from exhaustion, looked much like the Nancee he first knew. The Nancee that stood all alone outside, in the rain. Except she was smiling. Except she was smiling.   
  
When Nancee, who was extremely tired, finally went to sleep, Steve picked up his baby daughter Rose, in the gentlest of grips and carried her to the window. He pointed out the window to the lamppost, and showed it to her. The day Steve was born, his father took him and showed him the lamppost. Then, Steve kissed his baby daughter on the forehead, and laid her down to sleep.  
  
  



End file.
